Vision and Threat
by AMPMAvi Meeky Phina Mist
Summary: Phoenix is having dreams about a girl named Vision and a demon named Threat. Why there's dreams baffle her. it's a small mystery. R&R, no flames,thanx!
1. Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen Titans, I only own Phoenix, Slycat, Madison, Vision, Threat, Beauty, & Hanukkah (but those two were only in one of my fics). Yes, as u noticed, all of my fics include the characters Phoenix, Slycat, & Madison. & As u noticed, all my fics are narrowed on Phoenix& Raven. Raven's my most fave character **_ever_**! R&R, **_NO_** FLAMES, PERIOD. Got That?

Vision and Threat

Phoenix was sleeping peacefully until she had a terrible nightmare. Luckily, it wasn't one where she was helpless.

A red-skinned demon was in her room, the one she shared with Raven. He looked like her father, but knowing the size of her father, he would definitely not be Trigon. Perhaps there were others...

The demon approached her and reached down for her clothing, then she realized what he was attempting. Attempting was the key word.

"Step back, demon! I will not be as easily played as my mother was! I have powers no demon can stand up against!" He wouldn't stop coming towards her.

"Okay, you asked for it!" She jumped off the bed, sailing right over the demon. "Hey demon, what's your name, anyway?"

"My name, foolish female mortal, is Threat."

"HWHAT! Did you just call me a foolish _mortal?_ 1, I am not foolish. 2, I am _NOT_ a mortal and 3, Threaty Boy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life-er, death. What would it be, life or death? Boy, I'm confused. Well, Threat (ay, what kind of name is that, anyway?) I hope you know that my oldest sister is Princess of all demons!"

"Hah! You mean poor, helpless, weak, and pathetic Raven? Hah! She's no Demon Princess!"

"Oh, but she's not my _oldest_ sister, now is she?"

"Our princess is Dramatic Madison."

"Yup, Drama Empress of drama Empresses. Yeah, she's my oldest sis. I would just love to call her and tell her you're here." 

"Don't try to trick me, Mortal Phoenix. I will do what I came here to do."

"Try your best shot!"

Threat laughed, "It will take less than that, fool."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Whatever. *YAWN* Talk to my fire. Speaking of fire, Flame Daggers, come to me!" She held out her hands and daggers with fire busted out from her red silk kimono sleeves. They aimed right for Threat. Then, she used strong, dark energy and blasted him. She was like all of her friends' powers put together (except for Cyborg).

All of the sudden, she found herself awake. "Boy, that dream was disturbing." She looked to her side and found out that she had literally fallen off the bed. Or did Raven (unaware of it) push her off?

Phoenix looked up on the bed. Raven wasn't there. Just her sister Madison's cub. (Madison was the all known, all feared Black Tiger. She gave Slycat, her youngest cub and only girl, to Phoenix for Christmas.)

Phoenix heard the teakettle. Mystery solved.

She went down stairs, silk kimono flailing behind her {um, i think you know what i mean by 'flailing', right?}.

"Mornin' Raven," she muttered.

"Morning, Phoenix. Here's your tea. Come on, to the roof, before anyone knows where we are."

"Right." Phoenix felt like she had hardly gotten any sleep that night.

She folded her hands and tucked them in her sleeve (she liked Asian fashion. Namely Japan or Korea). She then noticed the hems were a little charred. "It- it can't be!"

"What?" asked Raven (monotone, as usual).

"Oh, nothing. Just a stupid dream I had tonight. before I woke up. You know."

"Spill it."

Phoenix told Raven about the dream she had. "And now I'm not so sure that it was a dream because my sleeves are a little burned. God, it's peaceful up here. I just hope it'll last.."

"I AM SO GONNA BEATCHA CY!" Beast Boy's voice rang throughout the whole tower.

"_Gray-hate_." Muttered Phoenix (she's saying 'great' sarcastically.), not at all pleased. 

"Oh, no you're not, BB! I am gonna beat you to the ground!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well, we might as well tell those idiots to zip it if they wanna live."

"No, wait, Phoenix. I know you changed the subject on purpose. What do you think your dream means?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................A little short, I know. You know the drill, R&R, no flames. .................................................................................................................................................................Bye, peace out!


	2. Vision and Devan

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own Phoenix, Madison, Threat, Vision, Devan, and Slycat. Boy, don't we all love those disclaimers. R&R, no flames!

Phoenix: Raven's (in my stories, Raven's 18) little sister. Alot like Raven, yet alot different. A semi-Goth (but she likes how well hot pink mixes with black).

Madison: Demon Princess, "Evilly, romantically beautiful", all known, all feared Black Tiger, Drama Empress of all Drama Empresses. Can't go a sentence without saying dollie, doll, dolling, darling, or dear. Has 5 cubs. 4 boys and her only girl is the runt. When in Black Tiger form: red stripes, black fur- you know what I mean. She's evil unless Phoenix is involved. Then she's a good gal.

Slycat: Madison's girl cub, given to phoenix 4 X-mas. Her name says it all; she's the hottest, swiftest, and slyest cat you'd ever see.

Devan: A girl based on my favorite cousin. A fire sorceress of good. Devan is Vision's rescuer.

Threat: a mysterious demon who haunts Phoenix's dreams...

Vision: A dark, lonely girl who lives among the streets who also haunts Phina's dreams...

Ok, that was 4 those of you who have no idea who these people are.

Chapter 2: Vision

Phoenix sat there. "That's a good question, Rae. What _did_ that dream mean?"

"I don't know Phoenix. But you're good at this kind of stuff. I mean, you do like mysteries, don't you?"

Phoenix's face lit up. "Yeah! I love mysteries! I can pretend this is just another mystery story! Thanks, sis!"

"Whatever."

"OH YEAH! TAKE THAT, GREEN MAN!!! BEAST BOY, I LIKE EXTRA PEPPERONIS ON MY PIZZA! YEAH!" Cyborg was obviously winning a game. The sisters rolled their eyes.

"Can they be quiet for a least a minute?"

"Phoenix, you're talking beast Boy and Cyborg. Being quiet isn't in their nature."

"You're right. HEY, BEAST BREATH, TIN MAN, SHUT UP DOWN THERE! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE WHEN YOU GUYS WON'T SHUT UP?" She screamed. 

"Sorry, my beloved Phina-Poo."

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR THE SIX-HUNDRED THIRTY-SECOND TIME!"

"Don't distract me, Peach Blossoms. Cy is about to beat me and then I'll have to buy him pizza."

"CYBORG, YOU BETTER WIN OR I'LL KILL YOU. AFTER I'M DONE MURDERING BEAST BOY, OF COURSE!"

Phoenix looked at Raven. "I'm getting a migraine. Let's go to our room."

"Of course. Anything to get away from here."

In their room, Phoenix begins to drowse off again.

{Phoenix's Dream}

A girl is running in the streets. She's frightened. Something evil is chasing her.

Phoenix was in the body of a curious stand by. Phoenix's heart dropped when she saw that it was Threat who was chasing this girl.

"Vision, surrender your powers of mind-reading, going through walls, and seeing through walls."

The girl is choking on sobs. "No. I will never give them to you!"

"Pathetic little Vision. You have no choice! You live on the streets! You eat from the trash and steal food to survive. Your only shelter is the sewer! You need to hunt for your clothing! You are weak! Give up the powers that shouldn't belong to you!"

"Never!"

Threat pulls a dagger out. "You will give them to me! Father wouldn't be pleased to know I killed one with so great powers. But I will do what I must."

"NO!" She sobs. "Please have mercy upon me!"

"I don't think so, not unless you give up your powers!"

"Lord, help me!" Phoenix felt deep pity for this girl. Vision.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared. An angel, a sorceress comes from the sky. Phoenix recognized her- the greatest fire sorceress, Devan. "Leave the child alone, demon!" She thundered.

Threat cowered. "My father seeks her power! I will not leave until I have gotten what Father wants!"

"Trigon is a foolish demon! He uses his 'children' for evil -whatever children he could grasp." Phoenix knew Devan was talking about how she and Raven had escaped their terrible Father's hands.

Devan grabbed Vision's wrist and flew away with a great beat of her powerful, feathered wings.

{End of Phina's dream}

Phoenix bolted up, sweating. Raven looked at her. Phoenix sensed her sister's worry.

"I know you had another dream. Spill it."

Phoenix, still shaking, spilled everything- Threat chasing and Vision to Vision begging for mercy to Devan saving Vision.

Raven stared at her. "_I_ don't know why, but you're getting these dreams on purpose. Perhaps you're supposed help in some way? You control fire, Devan controls fire. There must be a link."

"And Vision has the same powers we do. Except _you _can't_ see_ through walls."

"I feel the answer is yet to-."

"YEAH! BEAST BOY, GO GET THE PHONE! SOMEONE OWES ME AN EXTRA- PEPPERONI PIZZA!" 

"CYBORG, BEAST BOY! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP..."

"Okay, Okay! We'll be quiet!"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................Merry Christmas! Send reviews on whether or not you want me to explain how my characters look like (and I mean _my_ characters, u no, Phoenix, Slycat, etc., etc.) on the next chapter. Now excuse me while I listen to my new Evanescence: Fallen c.d. (I finally got it! :} Italian guy is happy even though I'm a grl but u get it, rite?) Peace!


	3. Beast Boy reads her diary, she lmost slo...

OK, I'M GETTING SICK OF DISCLAIMERS: WE KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! I ONLY OWN MY FICTIONAL, IMAGINARY, OWN MADE-UP CHARACTERS! PHOENIX, SLYCAT, MADISON, DEVAN, VISION, & THREAT!!!!I'm sorry, but I am honestly getting sick of these dang disclaimers. I mean, no one really likes them. +, it's boring to write. It wastes valuable typing time. U wanna read the story, NOT THE DISCLAIMERS!! Uh, sorry-again.

So far, I don't have reviews and I'm just bored so I'm going to tell u what my characters look like **_after_** this chapter- yay! (for those of u hoo did not read Unforgotten Phoenix or A Vampress' Prey. Oh, If u haven't red Unforgotten Phoenix, u won't ever read unless u send me a review begging me to put it back on FanFic.net. It was a brief story and a lot of people didn't like it. But if I put it back, no flames, or I'll just merely burn u with your own flames. either that, or I'll burn my good-fer-nothin' 7-year-old cousin of mine. but seriously, no flames.)

On with the chapter! *people begin 2 wake up after my boring side note, happy that I finally start*

Chapter Three: Beast Boy reads Phoenix's diary, Phoenix nearly slotters Beast Boy, and Devan pays a visit

Beast Boy sat there in the dining room, grumpily watching Cyborg eat the pizza he had to buy for him. It was bad enough he lost a bet and had to buy Cyborg pizza, order extra pepperoni (oh, the horror), but he also had to _watch_ him eat it. Beast Boy thought Cy was a bigger pig then he'll ever be.

"How do ya like me now, Green Man? Huh? Huh?" Cyborg finally finished and let out a big, disgusting, pepperoni-perfumed belch. Beast Boy almost puked.

"Dude, I'm outta here." Beast Boy said, trying hard not to puke.

"Ah, ah, ah. You forgot one thi-ing." Said Cyborg, pointing to his mouth.

Beast Boy cursed as he grabbed a napkin and wiped Cyborg's mouth. He grumbled and headed for his room.

As he was leaving, he walked past Raven and Phoenix's room. Oh how he loved Phoenix. (Unfortunately for him, Phoenix already has a boyfriend named Dark Prince. Also property of phoenix05 inc., for those hoo were 1dering.)

He hesitated (Unaware that Phoenix has a boyfriend living in Transylvania.) and knocked on her door.

"What?" Uh-oh. Raven was in there.

"Is Phoenix there?"

"No, she went for a walk."

"Um, I just wanted you to know -uh-uh-''

"Spit it out."

"Cyborg got pepperoni and tomato sauce all over your kettle, and washed it before you -uh- knew?"

"WHAT!?!"

"uh, yeah."

"CYBORG!" Raven burst out of her room and went downstairs to deal with Cyborg (even though it was a lie).

Beast Boy took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

It was as creepy as he remembered (nevermore) it. Except there were a few red statues added. Obviously Phoenix's (Why would Raven have a bunch of red statues of winged unicorns, birds, mistwolves, and sphinxes?). A corner of the room had a paved wall around it, as if to make a small closet. The paved wall was black (what wasn't?) and a red door was in the middle. A large ruby in the shape of a phoenix (go figure) was hung on the door. Large, red letters, as if written in blood, read "Phoenix's Corner".

Beast Boy stepped in. There was clothes hung on a bar in a certain order (nightwear, skirts, dresses, jeans, kimonos, etc., etc.). A single book (red and black-go figure) was on a small dresser.

On the black leathered cover were red letters scratched into it:

"Journal of Sketches/Drawings, Stories, and my Daily Life. 

(Property of Phoenix- anyone caught looking in here will 

not only wish they never met me, but also 

wish they were never born. **_That means YOU, boys!_**)"

Beast Boy quickly grabbed it and ran out of the closet and out of the room (remembering to close the room door, but sadly failed to remember to close Phoenix's closet door) right as Raven was coming back up.

Beast Boy ran for his room and slammed the door. He opened up the diary.

"WARNING: Keep your paws off, ya fuzzy jerk! U 2, Comp. Geek!

X-mas, 2003:

My 1st X-mas with the Titans. Star gave me this black ever-so-cute tank top with a red heart in the middle with hot-pink lettering saying 'I*m not just a semi-goddess, I*m a semi-Goth, too! And that*s _Semi-_Goth.' Who would*ve known that ever-so-sweet Star would get me that kind of shirt with a matching black-denim skirt? I surely didn*t! She definitely had help with that! Raven rox! 4 X-mas (I was the only one she got gifts for.), she dot me Evanescence: Fallen, Dierks Bentley (he's so cute! not cuter than Dark Prince, of course), & a book called Inkheart. I think Mad*s got a son named Inkheart... BB got me a Black Ruby Rose (I think he contacted Madison 4 that). Cy got me a new lap-top (since BB 'broke' my other _six_). Robin got me Sueng Mina: a biography of the Martial Arts Mistress of Korea (Sueng Mina is, like, the best gal-no-person in Martial Arts!). Madison got me a book on Shakespeare ( go figure). Dark Prince sent me a cool new Boom Box. He's the coolest, sweetest boyfriend ever! o, and gess what? _Devan_ gave me something! _The_ Devan! You know, the best fire sorceress ever? She got me a musical keyboard! She*s soooo cool! We had 2 do some ' Special X-mas Training' 2-day. It's pointless. I train by myself at midnight each night, when I*m in a violent mood. U no, a fighting urge? Well, at the rate BB*s going, I*ll always b in a violent mood... Well, Peace Out 4 now, Phina the Fire Bird"

Beats Boy's heart dropped. Dark Prince? Boy friend?

"Phoenix, did you leave your closet door open?" Uh-oh. He forgot to close Phoenix's door. Not to mention he stole her diary! And now Raven was calling Phoenix about her door!

"No. Why?"

"It's open."

"It is?"

"Yes. And have you seen Beast Boy? He lied to me and almost got Cyborg a couple of dents..." Uh-oh. Raven found out about Beast Boy's lie. He was in for it now!

Beast Boy peeked under his door and saw Phoenix walking into the room. 'Please don't notice the diary's missing. Please don't notice.. Please...'

Phoenix's scream shook the whole tower. Uh-oh.

"WHERE IS MY DIARY?!?" Phoenix thought, hard. "RAVEN, I SOLVED THE MYSTERY. BEAST BOY USED A LIE JUST SO HE COULD GET INTO MY CLOSET! BEEEAAAST BOOOOOOOOOY-UH!!!!!!!!!!" She figured it out! "I AM SO GOING TO SLOTTER YOU, AND IT WONT BE PRETTY!" Phoenix burst into his room and snatched the diary away from him. Then she pulled out a butcher knife. A chase lasted for a half hour until Beast Boy surrendered. (And now he had to buy Phoenix a Root Beer. At least he didn't have to watch her drink it and wipe her mouth.) 

At midnight (shifting from BB back to Phina & Raven)

Phoenix eyed the target. She blew a bit of her black hair out of her eyes. She charged and then kicked the target with a hard, high-heeled side kick. "Koya!" She was wearing a female Korean outfit (If you search Soul Blade on the internet, you might find a sit where it shows the characters. Look for Sueng Mina. You might also see her zanbatoh- it's awesome!).

Flame surrounded her and they burned the target. "Oh, yeah! I am burnin'! Literally."

She yawned and headed for bed, grumbling "I hope I don't have one of those freaky dreams again..." Well, too bad Phoenix. You're going to get one of those dreams again. And you'll wake up to a surprise...

(No, the chapter's not finished)

Threat flew after Devan and Vision. Vision screamed in fear and Devan flew faster. She whispered something in Vision's ear. Vision, trembling, nodded. Devan let go of her and black fairy wings sprouted from her back.

Devan called to Vision, "We will have to teach you to fight. We should also get you weapons. And I know just the girl to do it." The two grabbed hands, just as threat almost grabbed Visions ankle, and they disappeared.

Threat wasn't happy about it He yelled angrily on the spot.

Suddenly, he turned around and saw Phoenix in the by-stander's body. "Perhaps killing the pathetic by-stander will kill you as well..." Phoenix began to scream, to run. 

"Phoenix! Wake up! You are dreaming! Phoenix! You must stop!"

Her eyes opened. It wasn't just Raven hovering over her, it was Devan as well!

Phoenix almost screamed again. She stood up and saw Vision in the room, also.

{Yes, I haven't done one before, but}: Vision's POV

What is this place? I don't belong here. I don't see how that girl-Phoenix-will be able to help me. It looks like the only powers she has are seeing me being chased by my brother.

Phoenix looks over at me (not very happily). It's as if I said that aloud! A voice said something in my head. "I'll have you know that I have more abilities than you, Vision. And I guess your name is vision because... Oh, hey, it is! I have the same abilities as you. But I have others. Fire controlling, telekinesis, firebolt, turning into birds, mistwolves, sphinxes, hares, rabbit, and other mythical creatures. Now speak up! I hate telepathy!"

I look at Phoenix. I notice fire in her eyes. The other girl wore a black leotard and a black robe {and for those of you to object Raven's robe color, WHO CARES?}. It didn't look very comfortable. "Well, it is." not Phoenix's voice, but a different one. Probably the Goth's (I decided she was a Goth by the way her voice sounded.) voice. "I am a Goth. My name is Raven. And if Devan didn't say you had to be in here, I assure you that you would die if you stayed. That's a rule- no one goes in my room except my sister. She's the only one who understands privacy!"

"And so I wondered if you could train her. Martial Arts. What do you say, Phoenix?" Devan was talking to Phoenix.

"I say 1: only if she's not against it and 2: that it's held at midnight, when I do my own training. I don't want Robin to find out, that rat! He'll start killing her with questions. And if he does, he'll die and I'll be leader so he better not." Dawn rose. Phoenix and Raven look at each other. 

"Three, Two, One."

"NOT THIS TIME, CYBORG! YOU'LL BE BUYING _ME_ PIZZA!"

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO! I DON'T THINK YOU CAN DEAL WITH ONE MORE PAY. FIRST, I BEAT YOU AND YOU HAD TO BUY ME PIZZA, YOU TRICKED RAVEN AND READ PHOENIX'S DIARY SO YOU OWE HER A & W ROOT-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! OR YOU'LL BOTH HAVE TO BUY _ME_ PIZZA- TWO LARGES FROM BOTH, YA GOT THAT?" Phoenix screamed. "God, those two are _so_ annoying. Excuse me while I go ring their necks."

Devan burst out laughing. Raven didn't. "You might see a lot of that here. Those two seem to cause trouble just to annoy us and it tempts Phoenix. All day, especailly the morning, that might be all you here. Then I'd meditate and when Phoenix is done screaming, she'll come up to the room or the roof to join me." She said to me. Oh, boy.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................End of the chapter, people. I don't think I'll update for awhile-this cough is annoying me and my arms, hands, and fingers are sore because I've been trying to update so much. Well, maybe in some other story I'll explain how everyone looks like. Read A Vampress' Prey to find out what Madison looks like......................Peace out.


	4. In which Phoenix gets a room, and the se...

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Phoenix, Slycat, Devan, *yawn*, Vision, Threat, Dark Prince, and Madison. *yawn, yawn, yawn* I'm so sick of disclaimers. Give me a world without these stupid, stupid disclaimers! Help! Help! They're chasing me! AAAAAHH! ok, just a dream. 'There is just so much that time cannot erase'... I have no idea why My Immortal is stuck in my head! Maybe 'cause I listened to it all last night... On my next fic, The Fire Bird's Secret, there will be two new characters + a character my friend made up. My friend 'Leno' is not on fanfic.net yet, but she will be. Her character is Starchill, tellin' u that now. I have her permission. And the Fire Bird's secret is a naughty one... But ya gotta wait until this fic is over. He, he, he!

In which Phoenix finds a room of her own and the search for Threat is on.

Vision could not believe that she was having an actual breakfast (she was even happy when BB offered her some tofu donut!) with actual people in an actual 'home'.

"This is so delicious! I have never tasted anything better!" She took another tofu donut. "Mmmmm! This is _so_ good!"

"Hey, someone likes my tofu!" sang Beast Boy. 

"Trust me," Phoenix said, "if she hadn't been eating out of the trash her whole life, she would occupy the bathroom for more than five hour." She added under her breath, "I know I would."

Beast Boy scowled, and Starfire asked the question they all hoped she wouldn't ask, but sparked their curiosity: "How is it that you have been living on the streets and eating out of the trash? Do you not have a home?"

Phoenix glared, but, apparently, Vision wasn't offended. "Because my father Trigon's rage has forced me to. He sent my brother Threat to get my power. He said after me would be the Birds. I wonder who they are?"

Phoenix and Raven were stunned (no emotion, stunned, not shocked.). "Raven, I think I see why Devan brought her to us."

"Vision," Raven began, "Phoenix and I are also his daughters. We are the Birds of Element."

Phoenix giggled. "Hey, Welcome to the T.O.D.H.H.C."

"What's that?" Vision wondered why Phoenix was so happy all of the sudden.

"The 'Trigon's Own Daughters Hate Him Club'!"

Vision burst out laughing. "You *giggle, giggle* are so sweet! *chuckle* I have *choke* never laughed ever in my whole entire *giggle* life!"

Phoenix grinned. "Wow, I'm, uh, glad that, uh, I, uh cheered you up?"

"Yes! But one thing."

"What?" Raven asked.

"What about my clothes? I mean, I am a wreck!"

"Nah, you actually look cuter in that. The rips and tears actually have a creative touch to it." Phoenix said in a proper voice.

Beast Boy was upset that _he_ wasn't the one making Vision laugh. He snuck down the hall and saw a door he never noticed. It was an empty room. he was going to stop Phoenix from taking his spotlight. "I found a room for Phoenix! I found a room for Phoenix!"

Phoenix got up and inspected the room. "Hmm, window can easily be hidden... a nice bed will fit... It's Perfect!" she confirmed. "Raven, Vision, wanna help me?"

"Whatever."

"Okay!" (I think we know who said what.)

{HOURS LATER-gah! stupid caps lock! Gah!}

"I like it. Hey, CYBORG, WHERE IS MY RED WALL-PAPER?" 

''Already done, Phina!"

"It's perfect." Phoenix looked at her room. The red wall-paper had black swirls with little flames in it. A red disco ball spun slowly on her ceiling. It had a red light in it (go figure). The bed spread was black with phoenixes flying across it. She had a matching pillow. On the disco ball were several squares with hot-pink shards. Her closet was hot-pink and black. (Once again, go figure.) Her red figurines of mythical creatures were on a red, black, white, and hot-pink side table. And her red digital clock (with hot-pink digits- duh, of course) was right in the middle of her figurines.

Beast Boy blinked. "Dude, your room is creepier than Raven's."

"Oh, hey! That reminds me!" Phoenix grabbed her purse and brought out five framed pictures. One of Raven, one of herself, one of her and Raven, one of Dark Prince, and one of her and Dark Prince. She hung them on her walls in a certain order. Herself, Raven, Raven and her, DP, and DP and her. (And the five frames were different colors. Yup, you guessed it. One was black, one was red, one was white, one was hot-pink, and one was silver and the other colors! Go Figure-again.)

"Now it's ready."

A scream filled the air. "Vision! We left her alone to get that silver lamp! Come on!" Phoenix grabbed Raven's hood (almost choking her in the process!) and ran. They came to the living room.

Vision had nearly fainted. On the floor, painted in blood, were the words, "Find me if you wish, sister and half sisters, but catch me if you can."

Phoenix's fire blazed (remember, she has fire in her eyes that tell her moods) in anger and utter fury. "Fine! We'll find you and that demented daddie-dearest of mine (you know, the movie mommie-dearest?)! ROBIN! PUT UP A SEARCH FOR TWO DEMENTED DEMONS, TRIGON AND THREAT! THEY'RE GONNA WISH THEY WERE NEVER EVIL! I'LL KILL THE BASTARDS! I'LL KILL THE BASTARDS! I'LL-!"

"Phoenix! _Calm. Down!_" Raven yelled.

Phoenix stopped yelling. "Don't you worry! I'll find them. And they'll pay. Especailly what Threat was trying to do to me. Grrr!"

Vision whispered to Raven, "Is there any way to shut her up? She's beginning to curse and our hair is flying."

"Have no fear, everyone! For Sir Cyborgalot has come to your rescue!" Cyborg went to Phoenix's cd player and pressed play.

_"I'm in my moon phase, my pink days. _

When ev'rything is okay.

I am beautiful, invinceble, perfectly impossible.

And Nothing in this world can shake me,

trip me up, or complicate me."

Phoenix began to sing along, forgetting all about revenge on 'those demented demons'. "Love is all that motivates me. 'Cause I Am on a Supernatural High. I've got a Supernatural Li-i-i-i-ife. And you're the reason why-i-i I'm on a Supernatural High." (Supernatural High is a song written by an author named Rachel Roberts, sung by three girls who call themselves Be*Tween. They are a made-up band, but the songs are real. Go to avalonclubhouse.com and click Rave with Be*Tween.)

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................Okay. That was a little bluh. Go to moniquesshrine.fire for a pic of Phoenix. No .com's, no www.'s. Just moniquesshrine.fire........Peace Out.

__


	5. Anxietynamed for the anxiety at the end!

D/C: I don't own mistwolves, teen titans, Supernatural High, or any of Be*Tween's songs, Rachel Roberts (how could I own a person?), Avalon, Kara, Adriane, Emily, Ozzie, spellsinger/spellsinging/spellsong, Be*Tween, evanescence {but that would be cool : )}, or Cinnamon Life cereal. If I did own any of that stuff, I assure you, I wouldn't have to keep begging my step-dad and mom for $6.00 when there's a new book that's $4.99 + tax. By the way, I don't think I'll bring Starchill in yet. My friend had Starchill be Starfire and Robin's daughter. I'll let my friend deal with that. About using my characters (read my bio), I'll let any of my fave authors do it if they want.(one of them is Lord Beca. I don't know if she'd want to..) Just remember those who want to use my characters I'm more than obliged to let you. Just remember to get to know them first. And the Disclaimer (boy, don't we all love those disclaimers).

In case you didn't notice, I focus everything on Raven and my character Phoenix. If that annoys you, please tell me (but no flames!). It's because my other friend-I'll just say her name since it's more common-Brooke says I'll be more like Raven as I grow older and Kaylene (the Starchill friend) will be more like Starfire as she grows older which is good b-cuz Starfire's Kaylene's fave and Raven's my fave. Wow, that's a long sentence.

I am very low on ideas and I'm very excited about my new fic, The Fire Bird's Secret. Now I'm mad at myself for promising not to continue it until this one is finished. Waah! No fair! well, the point is, this chapter might not be all that great. And if I start typing like old school, blame my Pap`a Garcia's wife, Dawn! She gave me Heidi for X-mas, and wanted me to read it right away. So, like I said, this chapter might not be that great.

Chapter Five (I think): Anxiety-named of the anxiety I give the readers at the end.

So we left Phoenix singing one of her fave songs after about five minutes of swearing at Trigon and Threat. Luckily, Cyborg knew that music changed Phoenix's moods easily. So, she was singing.

"Dancin' without touching ground, I'm flyin' on the wings of power. I feel we are around! I'm in my moon phase, my pink days when ev'rything is okay." Vision shook her head and laughed.

"Is she always this easily distracted?" Vision asked.

"Whenever there's a song that Phoenix likes is on, she's always like that. It's a good thing to know when she gets mad. Music is her life, practically." Robin answered. "Sometimes, she's more powerful in battle when she does what's called 'spellsinging'. It's powerful magic. You should see it!"

The song ended. "Phew! Thanks, Cy! That's just what I needed! Sorry about the-uh-cussing. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Robin! Get to work on a search for Daddie-Dearest and Bold Brother Dear. Now!"

Robin looked at her. "Hey! Who put _you _in charge?!?"

Phoenix smirked. "I did! Now come on people, before I lose my temper again!"

"But _I'm_ the leader!" Robin whined.

"Not anymore! I'm the leader now! So come on! If we don't find him, we are all most likely to die. I'm sure you wouldn't care if you died, just as long as your precious and beloved Starfire lives."

He didn't argue with that. instead, he turned redder than Phoenix's Mood Fire (and that's pretty red).

The search began. Phoenix headed for her room, muttering "Boy Wonder didn't see that coming."

"How'd you know I'm the Boy Wonder?!?" called Robin in alarm.

"Easy!" she called back. "1, I read minds and 2, everyone knows that!" She chuckled to herself, "Boy, he better not say anything else that would tempt me to embarrass him again. I always wondered where my demonic streak was. Hmm, maybe I'll set BB's hair on fire just for the heck of it. Nah, I'll do that later. Right now I'm in Shadow Ghost mood." (Shadow Ghost is mine. and so is Darkness. It's a song I wrote in the 4th grade. Not too bad, either. For a 4th grader, I mean. Shadow Ghost will be one of Phoenix's hand-written songs. She's in -and lead sings in-a band called Elemental Gemstones.)

Phoenix went to her player and turned it full-blast (with bast boost, with triple surround sound).

Her own voice filled the air along with a flute, an electric guitar, an electric keyboard, and an ordinary guitar. 

"_There is a noise unlike any other._

All of the toys {toy-hoys}, their huggin' each other.

There is a shadow in the dark. 

Now don't ya tattle, there's a mark

and you can see it on a gravestone.

I have a fear it's gonna get me.

Wait, now don't come near {nea-hear}! It's protecting me!

There is a shadow in the dark.

Now don't ya tattle, there's a mark

and you can see it on a gravestone.

There is a shadow in the dark.

Now don't ya tattle, there's a mark 

and you can see it on a gravestone.

There is a shadow in the dark." 

Fire began swirling around the room as Phoenix listened to her own voice echo around her room. She could hear all of her friends join in on each chorus. The song ended and she sighed. The next song, Scared, came on.

__

"The darkness is overwhelming me.

Shadows whispering in my ear.

Darkness. I am scared.

I'm scared, it's dark, it's not what I'm used to.

No one cares, not at all, it's not what I'm meant to do. 

'Cause I'm scared..."

She sighed and pressed stop. A knock came at her door. "Come in, Vision."

Vision, who had been listening at the door, was surprised and she came in. She opened her mouth, but Phoenix spoke before she had a chance.

"I knew it was you because not only can I read minds, but I could hear thoughts as well. I just heard your thoughts. Now whadoya want?"

"I was just going to say, we found Threat."

Phoenix perked up. "You did! Where?"

Vision looked like she was going to cry as if there was something bad _she_ was forced to tell Phoenix. "Well-well he was just here."

"I'm afraid I don't follow. Now spit it out."

Vision began crying. "I'm so sorry! He was so fast! We couldn't stop him! And everyone was afraid to tell you and they forced me to and I'm just so sorry!"

"Get a hold of yourself, girl! I couldn't understand at all what you're trying to say! Stop crying! What couldn't you stop him from doing because if it was kidnapping Beast Boy for ransom, I could care less. Now if it was killing Beast Boy, _then_ I would care. No one goes around kidnapping friends and killing them without _my_ permission..."

"Actually, it wasn't a friend. He didn't kill anyone, but he-but he-"

"Out with it!"

"He kidnapped Raven before anyone could blink." She began sobbing again.

"**_HWHAT!!??!!??!!_**" Phoenix had never been so enraged! (Oh, and it is hwhat, not what. Hwhat is what I say sometimes. Too much what... grrrr...) "He kidnapped **_WHO?_**"

"Ra-Raven," was the timid reply.

Phoenix began shaking. "Now he's done it! Now he's done it! I swear, I'll kill that Bi-"

"Phoenix, please calm down! I don't want you-well, you know-swearing again!"

Phoenix stopped. Vision was right. She had to calm down. Raven was her favorite sister and if she didn't be calm, she might not think clearly. Familiar words from Heather, Angel Queen, repeated in Phoenix's mind: "Happiness is the key to victory. Lepricons and Faerie Tricksters use happiness and cun to win in their battles. If you are not into Lepricons, be a Faerie Trickster."

She repeated these words. "Okay, I have to move into my Supernatural High!" She said with a grin.

"Oh, no! You're not going to sing that, are you?'' Vision took a step towards the door.

"Nope! Supernatural High is when you're extremely happy."

"Phew."

"And _then _I start singing it!" Phoenix laughed and started to singing her favorite Be*Tween song. I think we all know how it starts, so I won't type it. Not unless you want me to...

"Oh, no! I must warn everyone! Aaah!" Vision ran out of the room, leaving Phoenix singing and laughing.

Phoenix went for her closet for two things: Something for Vision to wear and her Korean outfit ( Sueng Mina's-not mine!). She found a black skirt and a black top with a red eagle on the front and the words "Fear" on the back. Then she found a white robe (and for those who think Raven wears a 'cloak', you are wrong. If you have seen nevermore, you remember Beast Boy yelling at Timid/Depressed Raven "Where were you, out shopping for robes?" because the color of the robes kept changing.).

Then she grabbed her red, summer pink, and light green Korean outfit. (The pink and green were roses.) She put it on along with her silver and red robe. She summoned her zanbatoh and grabbed the other clothing for Vision.

"Vision! Put this on and put your clothes in my hamper!" She yelled, tossing the clothes on the steps. "Then meet me in the Training Room!" She says 'Training Room' because 'gym' reminds her of her least favorite subject: Gym. She's been to four high schools (at her will. she did it on purpose to make sure each diploma wasn't just luck. turns out they weren't) and graduated as top of classes in each one. Boy, she's good.

A few minutes later, Phoenix and Vision were in the Training Room. Phoenix gave Vision the Dark Zanbatoh, since Vision seemed to like black a lot. But Vision is not at all Gothic, like Raven or semi-Gothic like Phoenix. 

"Okay, first, we'll start with a block. I will do a vertical hit, and you must block. To block-boy, I'm sounding like some old, old trainer dude, aren't I. Well, anyway, to block, you hold the zanbatoh out and duck, like this: Kya!"

After a few hours of teaching and learning, Vision was pretty much at a good amateur level. 

"You're pretty good, V. Okay, let's-"

"Hey, Phoenix, why didn't you tell me you were supposed to teach Vision Martial Arts!" Robin came in.

"Well, that is because you would want to teach her instead and I am better than you are which is why Devan asked me and not you." She said this both because it is true (she beat him a million and five times out of the million and five times they fought) and because she was hoping he would blow up and challenge her. Her plan worked.

"No way! I challenge you and I bet you five months of kitchen cleaning plus two weeks of baby-sitting Beast Boy!" Robin yelled. 'Oooh,' Phoenix thought with a grin, 'jackpot.' 

They launched into battle, and once again, Phoenix was the victor. "Well, well. Robin, the kitchen was a mess last I checked so you better get cleanin'. Oh, and Friday night, Raven and I will be at the cafe, Cy will be at a car convention, and Starfire will be at the library. Looks like someone will have to baby-sit Beast Boy and you're the only one who won't be somewhere. Good luck." 'He, he! Pure torture! I dominate!' she grinned.

"Some day, Phoenix, some day!" Robin vowed.

"Well, Vision, how'd you like that! Vision? Uh, Vision?" Vision was gone. Phoenix nearly panicked. "Oohh! I'll find you, Father! And I'll have my revenge! Let my sisters go! Or I'll call Madison! You can't go against your own queen, now can you? I hear the Demon King died and Madison got married. Maddy is ruler of all demons, and she'll help me!" Phoenix yelled.

At somewhere:

Raven opened her eyes. She saw a red-skinned demon that looked like her father. Threat.

"Well, well, seems as if you've waken up, sister."

Raven looked at him in pure hate. "Where am I? Where's Phoenix?" A groan sounded next to her and she saw Vision with cold chains wrapped around her. Her head was against the wall. Raven realized she was in the same state. Same freezing chains.

"Huh? Raven? Is that you?" Vision placed her hand on a bar. Raven also noticed that they were in a cage.

Threat laughed. "Hah! Seems as if we are weaker than we wish to let on, hmm sisters? And don't you worry, Raven. Your precious little Phoenix will be here shortly. As soon as Devilia comes back from inspections. Then I will go to her after midnight. I failed to get her once, but I won't fail again! And once you are all together, Father will take your powers and your souls!"

A she demon appeared. "Threat, it is after midnight and Phoenix is asleep." Devilia's smile was one of a snakes.

"Well, you'll see her sooner than I thought." Threat gave an evil smirk.

"Don't you hurt her! Leave her alone! Besides, you know as well as I do that she is stronger than you, Father, and the rest of the demon nation put together! Including all half demons! Besides, she won't come alone!"

"Yes, maybe so, but we have traps for all the Titans."

"She wouldn't bring them!" Vision spoke up (finally).

''But they're all she could bring." This silenced Vision.

"You can't easily get into her mind! She is strong! She wouldn't let you!" Raven said.

''Oh, not me, but Father!"

"He's tried and failed many times!"

"Maybe so, but I will succeed."

In Phoenix*s 'Realm' (her room):

A black vortex opened up slowly. The tall, 'evilly beautiful' figure of the Queen of Demons towered. "Dolling, it's good to see you!"

"Yes, yes, yes, Madison. Good to see you too. Now I will summon the Demon-Devil Dream Team." Phoenix placed her hand over the vortex and whispered, "Naome, Devitsi, Kome!" (pronounced: Nay oh may, Deh v tsee, Koh may.)

12 figures loomed. They formed into twelve she-demons with red skin. "Allow me to introduce: Demon, Darkness, Dangerous, Disastra, Deevil, Devil, Whiska, Dixa, Fear, Death, Nallie, and Sheibvra. They are the Demon-Devil Dream Team. They are traitors to the Demon nations." Phoenix announced.

`"The twins are Deevil and Devil. The three sisters, over there are Demon, Darkness, Dangerous. The youngest being Demon, the middle being Darkness, and the eldest being Dangerous. The cat is Whiska, the dog is Dixa. Nallie is the Sabor tooth Hanyou. Fear, Death, and Sheibvra are shape-shiftresses. And the tallest one, the Grimm Reaper's sister, is Disastra, Queen of darkness."

The Dream Team said her hello's, and a cell phone rang. Darkness answered it.

"Hello? Oh. My. Gosh! It isn't! It is? Oh. My. Gosh. I. Can. Not. Believe it's _you_! No way! What. E_ver_! Oh. My. _Gosh!_" Dangerous sent her a warning glance, and she rolled her eyes. "Look, I gotta go, k? Yeah. _Love_ you. Bye!" 

"Darkness, how many times must I say? No cell phones during emergencies!" scolded Dangerous.

"Sor_ry_, sis. But my boy fr-"

"Enough! Trigon as well as Threat have kidnapped Raven and Vision. Demons and devil's children, we must act now. Trigon has gotten on our bad side before, and now we must stop him from doing anymore harm to his own family. We will follow Phoenix as mistwolves so we are not seen. Your Highness will be a hawk, if it is thy wish. Threat will be here any moment, and we must hide. He is coming! Hide!" Disastra ordered.

Phoenix jumped into bed. Threat appeared.

"So you are awake. Not for long!" He came towards her. She did a flip over him. Her Zanbatoh formed in her hands.

"Thou hast my sisters beloved, but thy shan't get myself." Phoenix said. Her silk kimono was flapping in the wind that she made. "In English, that means you are not gonna touch me!"

"Very clever, sister. But you will belong to us." He blasted her with energy sharp as knives. It hurt her, and she was weakened, but she stood up, despite of the searing pain.

"You will never win! Flame Daggerz, go!" Fire swirled at him, daggers were being carried in the flames.

"I will just put you to sleep and end it. If Raven couldn't dodge this, you won't!" 

"Even though I am younger doth not mean I am not strong!"

"Of course not." A ring of red and gold swirled at her. She held her zanbatoh and it bounced off. "You are stronger, it's true, you little twerp!"

In Starfire's room:

Starfire heard voices and banging coming from Phoenix*s Realm, as she wanted them to call it. "I wonder if she is partying? It has the loudness like a party but there is no music. I will go see."

In Robin's room:

Robin also heard the loud voices and banging from Phoenix's room. "Now what is she doing? I told her if she wants to train at night than with us at day, she would have to do it in the gym! I better go talk to her..."

Cyborg:

"Now what is goin' on? It better not be a party or a certain little missie has questions to answer!"

Beast Boy:

He snored. And snored. And snored. And snored. Isn't he such an idiot?

Hallway:

Robin quietly crept from his room and saw everyone else except Beast Boy. "Cy, do you know what's going on in there?" He whispered.

"I was hoping you knew."

"Is our friend doing the 'party' thing?" Starfire asked.

"It doesn't sound like it." answered Robin.

They tip-toed down the hall to the door that said in red letters 'Phoenix's Realm: If I catch you in here, you'll never come out-and that's a promise!'.

"Inviting, isn't she?" Robin muttered. He slowly opened the door to see something shocking. So shocking, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! Ha, ha, ha. Anxious Readerssarcastically: Great. Lovely. Simply beautiful.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................Aren't I the semi-evil? I'll stop the chapter there. He, he, he! Anyway, R&R, no flames: ) ....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Peace Out! thanx! If thou doth not review, thee will find thyself dead with the wrath of...me.


	6. And thus, my story comes to an end Last ...

D/C: I don't own mistwolves, teen titans, Supernatural High, or any of Be*Tween's songs, Rachel Roberts (how could I own a person?), Avalon, Kara, Adriane, Emily, Ozzie, spellsinger/spellsinging/spellsong, Be*Tween, evanescence {but that would be cool : )}, or Cinnamon Life cereal. If I did own any of that stuff, I assure you, I wouldn't have to keep begging my step-dad and mom for $6.00 when there's a new book that's $4.99 + tax. By the way, I don't think I'll bring Starchill in yet. My friend had Starchill be Starfire and Robin's daughter. I'll let my friend deal with that. About using my characters (read my bio), I'll let any of my fave authors do it if they want.(one of them is Lord Beca. I don't know if she'd want to..) Just remember those who want to use my characters I'm more than obliged to let you. Just remember to get to know them first. And the Disclaimer (boy, don't we all love those disclaimers). I just put this in copy so I'll just paste it at the top of every chapter. Did you like the ending of the last chapter? I thought not! It was too long, anyway!

On with:

Chapter Six: And thus my story comes to an end. Last Chapter! Yaaaay!

So robin opens Phoenix's door to find Phoenix half-dead and bleeding on the bed. Threat bent down to grab her.

"Hey, you! Go away!" Robin yelled. Threat turned around and saw the three Titans. Why weren't there four?

"Leave our friend alone!"

"You're dealin' with a real good mechanic there! My baby will be sad to know she's there..."

"Uh, Cyborg? That's not what we're talking about."

Beast Boy's room:

Beast Boy snored. And snored. And snored. And snored. Your typical idiot. BEAST BOY! WAKE UP! YOUR FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE AND YOU'RE JUST SLEEPING HERE LIKE THE IDIOT THAT YOU ARE!!!! He snored. And snored. And snored. And snored. As I said, your typical idiot. Wait! He stirred! And snored. What an idiot.

Phoenix*s realm:

Cyborg blasted Threat with his sonic cannon. Phoenix's right black eye opened. halfway. She groaned and her body turned into ashes. 

The fighting ceased.. From underneath the bed, Sheibvra was about to attack, but Disastra held her back and pointed to the corner where a red eagle lay quietly in alarm, eyes showing deep concentration. Finally, the eagle slowly emerged from the bed and transformed into Phoenix who sat there quietly. What better way to find your real friends other than faking your death?

"She was so kind!" sobbed Starfire.

Robin shook his head. "There goes a very fine warrior."

"Man, she was the only one who could zip Beast Boy's mouth besides Raven." Sighed Cyborg. The others looked at him. "And she was a good person" he added.

"I don't care about your petty excuses of her death! She was to make Father all-powerful." Threat grumbled.

The ash disappeared at the sound of a voice: "Illusion! Aaw! I never knew you guys cared." Phoenix sat there grinning. "It's nice to know the ones who really cared, Cyborg."

"Uh, I, um. Oops." 

"Yup! And Threat, do you really think I'd give in that quickly? Hey, where's Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's room:

Wouldn't ya know it. he snored. Go figure.

Phoenix*s Realm:

"Let's fight for real! Oh, hold on. *inhale deeply* BEEEAAAAAAST BOOOOOOOOOY-YA!" Phoenix screamed.

BB's Room:

He snored. and stirred! and snored. and stirred! and snored. "BEEEAAAAAAST BOOOOOOOOOY-YA!" He woke up, and ran for Phina's Realm. Finally. _Geez_, what an idiot. 

Phina*s realm:

The door opened. It was beast Boy. Everyone (including Threat) yelled "FINALLY! Ya Idiot!(That was Phoenix.)"

This is pointless. I'll just skip to the part where threat leaves:

"Now, Beast Boy, why are you such an idiot? And everyone, why are you still in my room? Just Kidding!" Phoenix was standing on her bed. 

"We are glad you are okay." Starfire said, c losing in for a hug. Phoenix immediately jumped off her bed . 

"We thought you were having a party without us!" Cyborg said.

"We are going to help find Raven with you!" Robin announced.

"Says who? I surely didn't!" Phoenix said. "I have all the help I need."

"Where? I sure don't see an army or anything! Do you?" Robin argued.

"No, I don't see them, but I do know they're there." 

"Nice one, Phina!" whispered Dixa.

"Show them to me, then! Prove that you have an army and you're not saying this to be an idiot and go alone."

"Dude, I thought I was the idiot." Beast Boy said, regretting it the minute he said it.

"You are." Phoenix said simply.

"Well? Where's your army?" Robin wasn't letting it go.

Phoenix sighed. "Fine. Girls, come out and be quick about it, too!"

"Girls? You're going to fight demons with a bunch of _girls_?"

"Excuse me? I _am _a girl! Hurry up, demons!"

The 'army' came out of their hiding places. All 14 of them (Slycat just came a min. ago.) were in Phoenix*s Realm. The other Titans cowered.

"Okay! You proved your point! Just go!" Robin said and stormed out the door.

"gees," Phoenix said, "I just care whether or not my friends get hurt."

"Well, bye Phina. You better get those two back!" Beast Boy said, and headed out the door (if he stayed, Phoenix would eventually snap back to reality and kick them out the door-literally).

"Get Rae back, Phina. Otherwise it'll be jus' you and me fixin' up my baby.Get your sisters back." Cyborg left.

"Good Luck, friend!" The room was empty except for the 15 girls who stood ready for battle against Trigon's demons. Phoenix waved her hand and the Demon-Devil Dream Team transformed into mistwolves and evaporated into mist, so they were invisible to a full-demon's eye. Madison turned into a hawk and perched on Phoenix's shoulder. Slycat morphed into a small black kitten. 

"Thou hast lingered in victory long enough, but thee will never win this war." Phoenix said, and she transported to somewhere.

At somewhere:

Threat saw his sister appear not to far from him. "So you have arrived. And all you brought was a hawk and a kitty cat. I would expect more from you. Attack!" Demons ambushed from nowhere, but she knew this would happen.

"Mist Invisibility!" She cried, and invisible mist covered her. She would fight when Raven and Vision were freed. She snuck past Threat and past the guards after that. She could sense her sister somewhere close. She silently crept along until she came to a dungeon. There was a cage in the corner. 

"Be careful," she said, "You never know."

Raven and Vision were unconscious and weak. "Not for long." Phoenix whispered. She unlocked the cage and crept in, leaving invisible guards at the door. She quietly restored all health to her sisters and gently woke them up. "Rise and shine, sleepy heads! Way past time for beauty sleepin', trust me!" She whispered.

"Phoenix?" Raven's voice was weak from being cramped.

"Yes, now hush, I'm invisible. I restored your health, energy, and power."

Vision stood up. "Good, I'm getting sick of this!"

"Mist, unveil! But stay as you are!" The invisible mist moved and Phoenix was visible. She grabbed her sisters' wrists and pulled them out of the Cage.

"Let's see if we can get out without getting caught and having to fight!" Phoenix suggested. They ran for it. "No such luck." Phoenix muttered when Threat and Trigon and an army of demons stopped them.

"Well, daughters. I know you each could take out about five demons and Phoenix ten. But no luck now. Only five of you and ninety of us. Including your little pets."

Phoenix laughed. "You are wrong. There are seventeen of us. Twenty-one, If I summon a few friends."

"You bluff!" hissed Devilia.

"Or do I?" the demons were taken aback when Phoenix snapped back. "Gals, show yourselves in true form. You too, your Majesty." The Demon-Devil Dream Team went back to wolf back to demon. Sly cat and Madison turned back, too.

"Hello, dollings and darlings." Madison said. "Or I'll have each and every one of you locked up!"

Trigon's army whispered amongst themselves, things like, "The Queen!" and "we might as well surrender now!"

"Fight, you cowards, fight!" Trigon roared.

"But the Queen! I refuse to fight against her Highness!" several demons said, and they went over to fight on Phoenix's side.

"Ah, it's useful to have the Demon Queen as your sister." Sighed Phoenix. "Now enough chitchat! Attack!" Thus the battle began. Why I say thus a lot, I assure you, I do not know.

The three demon sisters (Demon, Darkness, and Dangerous) turned into black cats. They went up to Devilia. "I thought you were one of us." They chorused. "You were supposed to make the DDDT true. Be the thirteenth once more."

"You little wimps! Why would I be one of you?"

"At least you weren't with us long enough to see our special attack. Combination Lightning!" The threesome turned into one, tall maiden. Her name was Stormdra. A large lightning bolt zipped through the air towards Devilia, and (being the weak one that she is without being good) was knocked out.

Disastra was facing Threat along with Vision. "Ready, three, two, one! Go!" They launched attacks and he fought them back with all the strength he hath. And WHY AM I WRITING IN FREAKIN' OLD ENGLISH?!?

Can you guess who was fighting Trigon? Raven and Phina, of cousre. And Madison. "Oh, Trigon, dolling! You might as well give up!"

"You are no mach for me, puny Queen."

"Puny!"

Phoenix muttered to Raven, "It's the Black Tiger vs. Trigon the Terrible. This will be interesting."

"Yes, it will be." Raven replied.

"Face the wrath of... the Black Tiger!" She formed into a giant tiger with red stripes and the rest? Black fur. "Now you are in danger, darling."

"We should help, ya know. It'll take all three of us, sis!"

"You're right. Come on."

The sisters chanted together, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Phoenix formed knives and she and Raven sent them flying. No effect.

"Okay, now I'm really mad! Koooy-ya!" She flung a storm of a Martial Arts and Fire mix. That was a little more effective.

Then, a black sword was slashed at Trigon's side. For it's size, the attack was incredibly strong. Phoenix almost fainted. She knew exaactly who this is. "Dark Prince!" Suddenly, all that excisted to Phoenix was her boyfriend, Dark Prince.

Sure enough, a boy with long black hair and buffolo skins for clothing stood there. He was an Indian. And he was a good reason (to Phoenix) to act out a dramatic faint. "Oh!"

DP (nickname) grinned and whispered, "Phoenix, thou hath stong power. Thee will be needed." (I'm am sick and tired of old English.) Phoenix shot up.

"Of course!" 

About 18 hrs. later, the battle was won. The demon's were sent back to their domains. Before leaving, Trigon called to the three sisters (Madison just had to see a play that she had missed a minute of. Typical.), "I will invade Azarath and make it mine, just as I will to you!"

"Stuff a few Stink Sheep in it, ya overgrown chili pepper!" Phoenix yelled. She jumped in the air, giving the peace sign. "I am on fire!" Flames circled around her. "Yahoo!"

"Phoenix! Just. Be. Quiet!" Raven said.

"Sorry. Wait! Hey! Where did DP go? Waaah!" Phoenix whined.

"He probably had an emergancy somewhere. He'll come back, don't worry." Assured Devilia.

"Devilia!?!" Phoneix jumped up, fire in hand (literally).

"It's okay, Phinie!" (fee-knee) Demon said (she's just a little kid!) "You know how Twigon awmost twook over Waven, he did the same with Deviwia."

Phoenix almost wanted to laugh. "Okay, let's go home, Rae. Come on, V."

"Thank you most for heling us!" called Vision.

"Bye, girls!"

"Reow! Don't forrrget me! Prrrow!" Slycatjumped and leaped to Phoenix's shoulder.

At Home:

"You are back! Oh how we missed you." Starfire was about hug when Raven and Phoenix dodged. Vision, however, had no warnings of 'The Tamaranian Death Grip' as Phoenix called it.

"Please! Could you at least loosen? *choke* Help!" Vision was half strangeled until Phoenix and Raven combined their power and pulled Starfire away.

Later on, Vision was preparing to leave. Phoenix had an idea. "Hey, Vision, you got a home to leave to?"

"Not really. Except for an empty dumpster at the dump."

"Yes, you do have a home."

"What do you mean?"

"Cyborg! Get to work on a nice little hoese on the side of the tower. Our Guest Home and Vision is in charge of it."

"You don't-Well-I mean- but how-why?"

"You deserve it. Go help Cy and I need to do something. You heard me peeps! I gotta make a call!"

On the side of a building:

Three girls are talking. One of them has a cape. "Now, soon Trigon will take over Azarath. We will be theives there. The Azarathian Element Theives. Call me when he's there, and I will come every Friday and Saturday night-our theiving nights."

"Yes, Flamedria."

"Oui, Flamedria!" (Oui-wee) 

....................................._The End!!!!!! ;)..............................................................._

You like? No? Yes? tell me! Please! And once you find the answer, please tell me why I type old English! R&R, no flames.


End file.
